The Turn of a Child
by KikiTwinTai
Summary: Vampire AU. Vlad takes Alexandru out hunting, and reminisces about how he met and turned the child who calls him Big Brother. One-shot, complete.


A figure stood at the window, watching as the last ray of sunshine disappeared below the horizon. He counted down, waiting. As if on cue, he heard a small sound behind him. He turned around, smiling at the smaller figure.

The child sat up slowly, rubbing the remnants of his sleep from his eyes. He looked around, blinking slowly. When he yawned, the tiny fangs he hadn't yet learned to retract at will shone white in the darkness. His eyes, still lidded with sleep, were also shining brightly, although with a dark red tint that would only brighten as the night wore on.

He looked around, little face breaking into a wide grin when he saw the man standing in front of him.

"Brother!" he cried, launching himself at the figure. Vlad chuckled, drawing the boy close to him in a hug.

"Hello, Alexandru. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

The little boy nodded. "Yes!" he said. He stood up on the bed, still barely coming up to Vlad's head. He stared over his brother's shoulder, seeing the darkness outside the window. His face was eager. "Ooh, it's dark! Can we go now, please?"

Vlad chuckled again, then picked Alexandru up and set him down on the floor. "You might want to get dressed first, little brother."

"Oh. You're right!" Alexandru looked down at himself. He was only wearing a long white nightshirt, his dark hair tousled slightly from sleeping. He looked up at his brother. "What shall I wear?" he asked. Vlad shrugged delicately. "Whatever you want, little brother. Something nice."

Alexandru giggled. "But _all_ my clothes are nice. Your clothes are nice too." He reached out and fingered the deep red velvet of Vlad's jacket. It seemed to give him an idea.

"Oh! I know!"

He let go of Vlad and ran over to the large wardrobe in the corner. He made a show of throwing the heavy doors open. Inside, row upon row of coats, jackets and shirts hung on elegant, padded hangers. His little hands ran over the fabric of each one, then stopped.

"This one!"

He stood on tiptoe and tugged the coat off the hanger. Turning around, he threw the coat onto the bed, showing Vlad his choice.

"Very nice, but what else? You can't go out in just a coat" Vlad remarked.

Alexandru furrowed his brow in thought. "Oh. Why not? It's not as if I'll freeze. I won't feel the cold any more, ever ever ever again!" he giggled.

Vlad raised an exquisite eyebrow. "True. But it's the _look_ of it all. What _would_ people think if they saw you like that?" he drawled.

The child's face fell. "Oh. I see" he said. He frowned. Walking over to the dresser, he pulled open a few drawers. He rifled through them, then pulled out a shirt and pair of shorts. He held them out to Vlad.

"Will this do?" he asked.

Vlad cast it a glance. "I suppose."

Alexandru pouted. He turned his back on his brother and pulled his nightshirt over his head. Predictably, it caught on his hair. Vlad sighed and walked over to him.

"No, stop. You'll break it if you do that. Hold still" he cautioned. Alexandru stood still, reluctantly. "'s not like it matters if it rips. I've got dozens" he whined, his voice muffled from the fabric covering his head.

"That's not the point" Vlad said calmly. He freed his brother from the nightshirt, then reached over and grabbed the day shirt off the bed. Alexandru held his arms up obediently, and Vlad slipped it over him, then stood up and picked up the discarded nightshirt, folding it and placing it neatly at the end of the bed. While he did that, Alexandru changed his drawers and shorts, then walked over to the dresser and took out a pair of socks as well. They only came up to his ankles, however. Vlad raised his eyebrow again when he saw.

"Your legs will get cold, Alexandru."

The child pouted. "No, they _won't_ " he said crossly. "I don't _get_ cold, didn't you listen?"

Vlad simply sighed. "Fine. You can dress yourself the rest then." He stalked out of the room, his footsteps silent. Alexandru stuck his tongue out at him. He skipped over to the wardrobe and hunted through it, then withdrew holding a pair of boots. He slipped them on over his socks, tried to do up the laces himself, then gave up, electing to keep the laces undone. He rather liked how they looked like that, with the tongues hanging open. He walked over to the bed and tugged the coat off, cursing under his breath when he couldn't reach it. He walked round to the side, where there was a small step built into the frame of the bed. He crawled over to where the coat was, careful not to get his boots on the sheets, then jumped off the end of the bed. He landed silently.

Vlad was waiting for him at the bottom of the staircase, admiring his immaculately manicured nails. He glanced up when he heard his little brother.

Alexandru ran down the stairs, the sleeves of his coat flapping madly. Vlad reached out and caught him when he reached the bottom, as his built-up momentum threatened to launch him across the highly-polished floor. He frowned.

"What _now_?" Alexandru asked.

Vlad didn't reply, simply raising an eyebrow again and looking his brother up and down. Alexandru looked down at himself. He didn't see anything wrong with what he was wearing. Sure, he hadn't managed to tie his boots properly, which made them fall open, and the coat was clearly several sizes too big (it had looked smaller on the hanger, he was sure) and so hid the fact that he was actually clothed underneath it, but so what?

Vlad sighed. "You really do have no sense of fashion, do you?"

Alexandru stuck his tongue out at his brother. "I don't care. I _like_ this coat. It's comfy. And the sleeves do _this_!" he waved them around, nearly hitting himself in the face with them. Vlad leaned away from him, looking faintly exasperated.

"Well, you've had more practice than me, anyway" he heard the child mutter. Vlad smiled. That much was true, at least.

He was currently wearing a rather old-fashioned outfit, consisting of a mid-length, dark red single-breasted jacket belted around the waist, teamed with baggy black pants tucked into calf-high boots that were turned back to show the cream lining. The cuffs of the jacket were turned back as well, showing the striped red-and-purple lining, and the collar was open to show the neat white shirt and black tie he wore underneath. The getup was completed with a tiny green hat he wore perched on the side of his head, which Alexandru was convinced was held on by magic.

"I want a hat" he said suddenly. Vlad looked up from where he was tying his boots. "Do you?"

Alexandru nodded. "Yes. One like yours. A little tiny one. With magic to hold it on." Vlad chuckled, but didn't deny it. _I knew it!_ Alexandru thought. Vlad finished tying his laces and stood up, ruffling the child's hair.

"Then I shall make you one. _But_ " he stopped and looked down at Alexandru, who's face had fallen, "It will have to wait until tomorrow. Come on. The night won't last forever." He held out a hand to Alexandru. The child took it, then started dragging his brother to the entrance. Vlad smiled indulgently and let him. At the insistent tugging on his sleeve, he grinned and, with a wave of his hand, the doors flew open. Alexandru gasped, amazed as usual.

"Teach me! Teach me! Please, brother!" he begged. Vlad shook his head. "I can't." Alexandru's face fell. "But why not?" he asked. Vlad struggled to explain. "Magic is innate. Either you have it or you don't. Perhaps you do, and it hasn't manifested itself yet. Wait a few years, then we'll see."

Alexandru pouted. "But how many years will that be?" he whined. Vlad shrugged. He had always had some form of magical ability even when he was alive, but it had still taken even him the better part of two centuries to truly refine it. Now, after almost a millennium of existence, he could control it with barely a thought.

"I don't know. A few" he replied absently. He sent out a probe, searching the air for a taste of blood. He had already scouted the surrounding area earlier, using a range of animals as scouts, and had found a good location for the night's feed. A small village, set far away from the main town. It would do well for training, he thought.

"But how much is that?" he heard his brother ask.

He frowned. "I said I don't know" he replied.

"But I'm already four hundred years old!" Alexandru complained.

"Then wait a few hundred more!" Vlad snapped. Alexandru flinched at the sudden change in his brother's tone, dropping his hand and stepping back. Vlad turned around. Seeing his brother's scared face, he softened, dropping to one knee in front of him.

"I'm sorry, little one. I didn't mean to snap" he said. He drew his arms around the child. "It took me centuries before I learnt how to control the gift. You must learn to control yourself first. Do you understand?"

He felt Alexandru nod against him.

"Good. Now, let's go." He stood up, holding Alexandru in his arms. Alexandru shifted in his arms, squirming round until he could feel the night air on his face.

It didn't take long to reach the village Vlad had picked out. They stopped at the outskirts, standing silently on the road. Vlad set Alexandru down, then turned him to face him.

"You remember what I've told you?"

"mm-hmm." Alexandru wasn't listening, his body strained towards the village.

"Alexandru."

"mm?" The child turned his head back slightly, his eyes still fixed on the path ahead. Vlad sighed. There would be no use talking to him now. He stood straight, closing his eyes for a moment.

When he opened them, his whole aura changed. His face, pale as always, took on a faint glow, shining white in the darkness. His red eyes shone with a fierce glow, gleaming like hell-lit lamps. He grinned darkly, allowing his fangs to glide out delicately. He kept a tight hold of Alexandru, his hand clamped on the child's arm.

His brother strained away from his touch, leaning forward. His eyes glowed even brighter than Vlad's, his fangs dripping faintly with saliva. He looked utterly unlike the child he appeared to be.

But then, Alexandru was most certainly _not_ a child. In appearance, he looked to be around six or seven years old. Vlad had found him in what was now called Moldova, some four centuries ago. The town, and surrounding areas, had been suffering, caught in the crossfire from the noble's disputes over territory. Most towns were under some form of fortification, and populated mainly with peasants. Vlad was incredibly choosy when it came to prey, and so he had been greatly annoyed by the time he reached the town, having been unable to find anything, or any _one_ , he considered suitable. He thought back to when he had found the child who called him brother.

 _Some four hundred years earlier_

It was early evening. Vlad was wandering through thick forests, vaguely following along the base of the Carpathian Mountains. He knew he was travelling in a westward direction, and from the two guards he had drained at the last checkpoint he had apparently left Romania, and was now in the Principality of Moldavia.

He took to the air to scout out the landscape, and saw nothing but forest for miles. A wide river shone dully in the moonlight, and he decided to follow it. Human settlements were generally found along sources of water, after all.

After an hour or so of flying, he spotted a small town and landed on the outskirts. There was nothing of note there, little more than a square with a scattering of buildings around it. What caught his eye, however, was the large monastery set a ways back from the town itself. While he was in no way religious, having been born long before the new religion took hold, he knew that those who dwelt there would be far healthier than the general populace. He grinned to himself.

As he approached the stone building, a movement caught his eye. He stopped, melting into the shadows. From the building, a small figure exited the door. Vlad watched with sharp eyes as they shut the door carefully, obviously trying to be silent. The child looked around carefully, then, seeing no-one, ran out into the courtyard. They headed towards the bell tower. They slipped a small key from their sleeve and inserted it in the lock, turning it slowly. Easing open the door a crack, they slipped through. Vlad's sharp hearing heard the tiny feet running up the stone steps, then the small head appeared again, this time at the top of the tower. The child leaned out onto the ledge, staring up at the stars.

Vlad tilted his head to the side. From where he stood, he could see the child's face, watching the stars with a rapt expression. He made a decision. Taking flight silently, he used his magic to mask all noise as he entered the tower from above. He stood in the shadow of the bell, unnoticed by the child. Once he was sure the child had not seen him, he allowed the magic to fall.

The child whirled round immediately. His sharp eyes searched the shadows. "Who's there?" he called. Vlad blinked in surprise. Although he had banished the magic that masked his presence, the child should not have been able to sense him. His eyes narrowed.

"Father? Is that you?"

Somehow, Vlad doubted that the child meant that in the literal sense. He was dressed in a plain brown robe, held together at the waist with a piece of string. It was far too long for him in places, the sleeves several inches beyond his hands, yet far too short, showing his legs and ankles. His small feet were covered in little boots made of coarse leather.

The surprising thing, though, was that he appeared completely unafraid. He stared into the shadows where Vlad stood with a curious expression.

Vlad decided to show himself. He stepped forward, letting the moonlight illuminate his face.

The child gasped and took a step back, then recovered quickly. He cocked his head to one side, placing a finger next to his mouth.

"You aren't Father Mikael" he said, calmly.

Vlad simply raised an eyebrow.

"What's your name?" the child asked.

Vlad blinked in surprise again. "Vlad" he said smoothly. "What is yours?"

"The fathers call me 'boy'. Mostly. Sometimes 'you'. But my name is Alexandru. That's what my mother called me. I think" the child said, his voice clear and piping in the cold air.

"You think?" Vlad said, questioningly.

"She died when I was a baby. She was very sick. So was I. I don't remember her much now" he said, shrugging.

"And your father?"

Another shrug. "I don't know". His face fell. "Father Mikael said mama was bad, so that's why she got sick. Then god took her to be in heaven. I live here now. Father Mikael says I will live here my whole life and serve god so that I can be good."

Something in his voice made Vlad smile. "You don't agree with that" he stated. Alexandru looked at him, frowning, then shrugged again. "Father Mikael says I should be good, so that I can see mama again in heaven when I die. He says god is always watching me so he'll know that I'm being good. But it's so boring here. I don't think god would like watching me very much. Mostly all I do is watch the plants anyway. Do you think god would like that, mister Vlad?"

Vlad smiled. "I don't imagine so" he replied. Alexandru sighed. "I didn't think so." His shoulders dropped. He stared at his boots, scuffing them together. His breath huffed in the cold night air. He looked back up at Vlad suddenly, staring at him.

"Your breath doesn't huff" he said. "Are you not cold?"

Vlad raised an eyebrow again. This child was remarkably observant. He would have to tread carefully.

"Not particularly" he answered, keeping his voice casual. "Are you?"

Alexandru nodded. "Yes. But I wanted to see the stars. Anyway, it's always cold at night here. It gets hot in summer though. But I don't really like the sun."

Vlad hid a smile. "Oh? Why not?"

"It's too bright. The flowers are pretty and the air smells nice sometimes, but everything gets hot and the stone is hot to touch and the shovel is heavy when I have to dig up the plants. Then I have to carry the water up from the well downstairs. I like that, so I go down there sometimes when all the brothers are asleep after lunch. Sometimes I go down into the chapel too, because Father Mikael can't get angry with me then. It's all nice and cool there. And if I go really far down, through the little door, there's a staircase with a tunnel and there's all these bones lying in holes in the wall. Father Mikael caught me there once and he told me never to go down there again. He said it was, um' – he struggled to remember the word- 'sacrilege. I don't know what means, but he said it was bad."

Vlad chuckled. "But that doesn't stop you."

Alexandru shook his head. "No. I like it down there. Once, when the major died, they put a big box there with his body in. it was all wood and it had a real gold handle. Father Mikael said it was a proper coffin. Most people just get put in the ground when they die. I don't get understand that though. How can you get to heaven if you get put in the ground?"

Vlad didn't answer. He didn't understand this new religion. From what he had heard, he was a demon to them, a being of hell. He had no idea if that was true. He could barely remember being human, but he knew that it had been long, long before this craze for monasteries and churches. He had seen the rise of this 'christianity' in the towns he had preyed on, and as far as he was concerned, it was nothing more than a new fad. It would pass, as everything did. This child, however, amused him.

"How did you get here, mister Vlad?" the child's voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked down at the boy.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"This tower is really high. You can only get in through the door, but you were already here when I came up. It's been locked all day. I stole the key from Father Mikhael's room when he was sleeping after lunch, so how could you have got up here?" he asked curiously.

Vlad smiled. "Would you like to see how?"

Alexandru tilted his head again, intrigued. Vlad took that as a yes, and stepped forward. He walked the few paces to the edge of the tower, then stepped up onto the ledge. Alexandru turned to watch him. Vlad waited, smirking slightly, then slid forward until he was on the very edge. He stood with his back to the sky, then fell.

Before Alexandru could even gasp, Vlad appeared in front of him. He was not standing on the ledge, however. He hovered gently in the air, suspended on nothing. Vlad smirked, seeing the word hanging on Alexandru's lips.

"I am not a devil, Alexandru."

Alexandru gasped again. Instead of being fearful, the child stepped forward as if entranced. He reached out a hand unconsciously. Vlad drifted forward, allowing the child to touch him. He waved a small hand on either side of Vlad, then leaned forward, looking above and below him.

"How?" the word left him in a breath.

Vlad smiled, touching down on the ledge again and stepping back down into the tower.

"Have you ever heard of a vampire, Alexandru?" he enquired.

The child frowned. Suddenly, his face lit up in realisation. "Yes!" he said. "I remember. I saw it in a book once. Father Mikael had it in his room. I wasn't supposed to see it. It was really old. I couldn't read it though. The writing was strange."

Vlad nodded. "It was probably from very far away. Can you read, Alexandru?"

He shook his head. "Not very well" he answered. "Father Mikael is teaching me a bit, but there aren't many books here. Only the big bible in the chapel, but I'm not allowed to touch it unless I'm with him or one of the brothers. It has pretty pictures though."

Vlad kept his face impassive. He looked down at Alexandru, his arms crossed. "Would you like to learn?" he asked.

Alexandru nodded quickly, his face alight with curiosity, then looked down almost immediately. "Father Mikael wouldn't want me to though. And I don't get to go out much. Not during the day, anyway."

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "And at night?"

Alexandru looked up, his face turning crafty. "Night is fine. I'm here now, aren't I?"

Vlad chuckled again. "You can make it out unseen?"

The child nodded. "I made it all the way up here with no one seeing me!" he said proudly.

"Clever boy" Vlad purred. Alexandru frowned at him. "I did!" he said crossly.

"I don't doubt it" Vlad replied. "Do you think you can keep doing it?"

Alexandru nodded. "Yes." He folded his arms, then let them fall to his sides. He scuffed a boot against the floor. "No-one would know if I came up here. They never check on me. I don't think they would even know I if I left. They don't care about me. No one does" he muttered. He swallowed, blinking back a tear.

Vlad felt something stirring within him. Throughout all the long years of his existence, he had never once been tempted to make a companion for himself, yet something about this child intrigued him. Perhaps it was the utter lack of fear the child had shown, even when he had revealed himself. But there was more than that. Vlad could sense that this little boy had the same heart as he did. He had heard that some of his kind considered making a child to be a grave sin, arguing that a child would never be able to control their thirst, that they lacked the ability to show control, to make the preying into a game. This boy, however, had clearly already mastered the art of appearing unseen, although admittedly on a very small scale. It wouldn't take much to hide from some aging monks, after all, particularly those made sleepy from the simple life they led. But there was definitely something there, a promise that the child could be much, much more than a simple monastic novice.

The plan was made.

"Mister Vlad?"

Vlad looked down at Alexandru. The child stood with his head to one side, staring at him curiously. "Will you really teach me to read?" he asked.

Vlad nodded. "Yes. I will meet you here every night on the first day of the week. There are times when I will not be able to come, if I am not here when the clock shows midnight, go back to bed. Now, I must go. I have stayed here too long already."

Alexandru cocked his head again. "Too long for what? What must you do? It is night, there is nothing here."

Vlad grinned. He allowed his fangs to show, the points gleaming in the darkness. He let his eyes glow, reflecting the moonlights like a cat.

Alexandru gasped. Vlad raised his eyebrows in appreciation. The boy stepped forward again, his hand rising unconsciously. Vlad kneeled down, letting the boy reach out and touch his fang. He felt the tiny finger press it gently, then drew his hand back in surprise.

"It's real!" he exclaimed. Vlad laughed, the sound glittering in the night air.

"Yes, it is real" he said softly. He stood up again, then turned around and hopped up onto the ledge again.

"Wait!" Alexandru called. Vlad turned round again.

"Yes?"

"You didn't answer my question."

Vlad raised an eyebrow, questioning.

"Where are you going? Can you take me with you?" Alexandru's face was wide in wonder.

Vlad shook his head. "No. I am going to hunt, little one. You cannot come with me. It is not for your eyes to see." Not yet, anyway he thought.

Alexandru's face fell. "oh".

Vlad smiled. "I'll make a deal with you." he said. The child's eyes lit up. "I will return on the night of the full moon. I will teach you to read. By the time one year has passed, I want you to find that book again. Read what it says about my kind, and then I shall make another deal with you. Do we have an agreement?"

Alexandru considered it for a moment. He nodded firmly. "Deal." He reached out his hand. Vlad shook it. Handshakes meant nothing to a vampire, but he would keep this promise. Until the boy could read the book that would explain everything. And then we shall we what happens next, he thought.

He waved a goodbye to the child. To his surprise, Alexandru shot forward and hugged him. "You are real!" he said. Vlad laughed, ruffling the boy's hair. "Yes, I am real. And I shall see you in one month's time. On the night of the full moon."

"Yes." The child nodded. He stepped back, allowing Vlad to turn to the sky again. This time, he simply stepped off into space. "Goodbye, Alexandru. Until the full moon" he said. Then, suddenly, he simply disappeared. Alexandru gasped. He ran forward, staring down at the courtyard. Seeing no body, he looked up into the sky. He saw nothing but a small bat that fluttered around his face for a few moments, then flew off into the night. Alexandru watched as it made its way into the forest, then let his gaze drift upwards, staring up at the sky. His face held no trace of fear, filled instead with wonder and his eyes bright with entrancement.

Their meetings had continued like that, in secret. Vlad had made sure to be well fed before meeting the child, just in case. It was unlikely that he would have ever allowed himself to lose control, but he preferred to eliminate the risk anyway.

By the end of the third month Alexandru was reading proficiently. Vlad had taken a few books from his extensive library, allowing the child to keep them. He had given him a mixture ranging from history, geography, science, religion, philosophy and more, as well as a few novels, simply to keep him occupied. Alexandru learnt with a speed that greatly impressed Vlad, his child's mind eager for the knowledge denied to him in the cloistered environment of the monastery.

At the last full moon, Vlad turned his attention to the question that he had held for almost a year.

"Have you found that book again, Lexi?" he asked the child. Alexandru looked up from the book he was reading. He tilted his head, smiling at being called by his pet name.

"Yes" he answered.

"Good. And have you read it?"

Alexandru nodded. "Yes. Father Mikael hid it in his room, but I found it."

Vlad nodded, happy. "And what did you think of it?"

The child frowned. "It was strange. It said that vampires are demons, created by the devil to do his bidding. It said that they drink blood and cannot go into the sun, or onto holy ground. It said that they cannot touch holy objects, like crosses, and that they burn if you throw holy water on them. But-" he stopped.

Vlad raised an eyrbrow. Alexandru continued. "It said that they cannot die. Unless you stake them through the heart." He looked over to where Vlad sat on the ledge.

"Is that all true?" he questioned.

Vlad smirked. "No." he said.

"Not any of it?" Alexandru pressed.

Vlad's smirk deepened. "One part of it is true, yes."

Alexandru put a finger to his mouth, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "Which part?" he asked playfully.

Vlad simply smiled at him. "Which part do you think?" he asked.

Alexandru twisted his mouth. "You drink blood" he stated. He wrinkled his nose, but didn't sound particularly disgusted.

Vlad didn't bother to deny it.

"So you can touch holy objects then?" the child questioned.

Vlad nodded. "I can. But some can't. It depends on their own belief. I do not believe in your religion, and so what you call 'holy' has no effect on me. Likewise, I expect those of my kind in the land of the Turks would not be affected either. They have a different god, after all."

At the mention of the Turks, the boy's face soured. The land had only recently been unified into a single Principality, and yet the Turks seemed determined to take it for themselves. So far, the land was peaceful, as King Steven, called Steven the Great, had successfully repelled all threats to the new nation. Hopefully, it would stay that way.

Vlad did not much care for politics, however. He would long outlive any danger, regardless of where it came from, so he didn't much care who ruled what piece of land. He said as much to Alexandru once. The boy had expressed his usual curiosity at the world outside his small village, eager to learn about places he would likely never see. Not as he currently was, that is. If he agreed to Vlad's wish, then they would travel to every corner of the globe, if he wanted. He only had to agree.

"Alexandru."

The child looked up at him, hearing the serious tone. He cocked his head questioningly.

Vlad looked back, his face set. "You have read the book."

"Yes" Alexandru answered. "You just asked me this."

"Do you remember our deal?" he asked again.

"Yes." Alexandru thought back to what Vlad had promised him, and his eyes widened in realisation.

"You know what the second deal is, then" Vlad remarked. The child nodded. "You want me to become what you are. A vampire."

Vlad raised an eyebrow. The child was certainly forward, which only settled his resolve.

"Correct. Are you willing?"

Alexandru had had a year to think this over. He had been entranced with the mysterious vampire from the moment he saw him. Reading the truth (or part of it) in the book he had found, as well as all the others that Vlad had given him, had only convinced him. He wanted this. For all that he was a child, he knew enough of the world to know that this life was not what he wanted. He had seen people grow old and die, the monks, the people they tended to, those lost to war and disease. He knew that this was not a choice to be taken lightly, but he had chosen it. He stared up at Vlad, his little face set in resolution.

"Yes."

Vlad smiled. "Well then. Shall we go?" He held out a hand to the child. Alexandru took it, clutching him. It was barely trembling. Good. He lifted the child in his arms, letting him have one last look around the tower, seeing the monastery that was his whole world. He stepped up onto the ledge one last time, then disappeared.

It had not been difficult to turn the child, after all. He had chosen to do it the traditional way, using blood, rather than use magic, as some did. Thinking back, that may have been why Alexandru had not shown any evidence of a talent, even after all this time.

He had certainly taken well to being a new-born vampire, however. He had taken a while to learn how to feed properly, as was to be expected, but after a few decades he had gradually begun to learn how to control it, to refine the hunger and turn it to his advantage.

That was what they were doing now. Vlad had taught him to scent the air, to taste the blood and follow the trail he had set until it led to their prey. Alexandru had caught it now, and was straining away from his brother's touch.

Vlad was not entirely sure why Alexandru called him brother. Perhaps, to the child's mind, the bond of blood they now shared made them family. Either way, he had taken to calling Vlad by that title almost immediately, and it had stuck. Vlad loved it. He had never had a companion before, and so he found Alexandru's complete devotion to him somehow humbling.

It did not help to control him, though. He looked down, where Alexandru was still stood facing towards the trail. His small face titled upwards, sniffing the air, and his little fangs were almost out of his gums in anticipation. He would not hunt well like this. Vlad sighed. He grabbed hold of Alexandru's shoulders and turned him around, making him face him. He brought a hand up to his mouth and bit down into his thumb, making it bleed.

"Alexandru. Here."

The child's head snapped back at the scent of the blood. His eyes widened. Vlad held his bleeding hand out to him. Alexandru grabbed it, sucking greedily. Vlad allowed him to drink just enough to allow the child to regain some semblance of himself. The sanity came back into his eyes. He let go of Vlad's hand and looked up, guiltily.

"Sorry, big brother."

Vlad laughed, wiping away the small trace of blood around Alexandru's mouth.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have delayed so long in taking you out. But you really must learn to control yourself."

Alexandru sighed, having heard this too many times. "Yes, brother. But I can't help it. I'm _hungry._ "

Vlad matched his sigh. "The we'd better get going, hadn't we?"

Alexander's face lit up in anticipation. He started to run forward, only to be stopped by Vlad.

"What have I told you?"

Alexandru stopped. He started toward the town. "Look like a child. Use it to get people. Don't make a mess" he recited.

"Good. Off we go then."

Alexandru grinned happily. He skipped off down the road, looking for all the world like a small child off to play. Which he was. But no child was he, and no child would want to join in him in his _play._

Vlad followed him, silently. He watched as the child made his way along the path, then stood still, turning round in circles. His tongue darted out of his mouth, tasting the air. He turned back excitedly.

"This way!" he mouthed.

Vlad smiled indulgently. Alexandru had a flair for the dramatic that, coupled with his childish wonder, was utterly adorable. It was also a perfect way of hunting.  
He followed the child, catching up to him and taking his hand. Now they looked like nothing more than a pair of brothers, or perhaps father and son, out for a stroll in the night air. Save for the fact that the clock had long since struck midnight, when most people would, _should_ , have been in their beds.

Alexandru had caught a scent, and was turning back and forth, trying to locate it. Suddenly, he stopped, his little body going stiff. He ran back to Vlad and clutched his coat.

Vlad looked down, surprised. "What's the matter, little one?" he asked.

Alexandru didn't answer, merely pointed ahead. Vlad followed his arm, staring into the shadows. The child pointed toward the trees, into the darkness of the forest.

The two watched as a figure detached itself from the darkness and began walking towards them. Alexandru hid behind Vlad, then peered out from behind him, his eyes widening in surprise. His mouth fell open in a little 'o' of amazement.

The man was wearing a military uniform, black with a red stripe along the trouser leg. A white belt went around his waist, and a double-braided gold chain went from his right shoulder to the bottom of the wide collar. He wore a white shirt and neat red tie underneath, and shiny black boots. His head was bare, his dark hair shining in the moonlight.

He walked forward until there was only a few metres between them. Vlad nodded a greeting at him.

"Dmitri."

The stranger inclined his head in a slight bow. "Vlad. It's good to see you again."

Alexandru peered out from behind his brother, a small frown etched on his face. He stared up at the two, caught between anger and confusion.

"Y-you know each other?!" he asked.

Vlad glanced down at Alexandru. He placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him forward slightly.

"Dmitri. This is Alexandru."

Dmitri looked down at the child. He tilted his head slightly, questioning. "Is he yours?" he asked softly. Vlad nodded. "My one and only" he replied.

"Vlad is my big brother!" Alexandru piped up. "Who are _you_?" he pressed. He looked to Vlad for an answer. "You never said there were any more of us. I thought we were the only ones." His childish voice sounded hurt.

Vlad chuckled. "Of course we're not the only ones, silly. I met Dmitri many, many centuries ago. He liked to prey on warriors. You still do, I take it?" he said lightly, gesturing at the uniform Dmitri wore.

If a vampire could blush, then Dmitri's pale face would surely have a red glow. As it was, his eyes simply shone for a moment. "And _you_ still have as elegant taste as ever, I see" he countered. Vlad bowed theatrically in response.

"But what on earth is the little one wearing? That coat is huge on him."

Vlad sighed, his hand coming up to cover his eyes. "I told him that. _Didn't I, Alexandru_ " he said dramatically.

Alexandru stuck his tongue out at the adults. "I _like_ this coat" he pouted.

With the introductions over, his hunger had returned, having been momentarily forgotten with the curiosity of seeing the stranger. He wandered off, tasting the air to find the scent of blood again. He caught it quickly, skipping forward happily, then cocked his head to the side. His sensitive hearing caught the faint sound of music. His eyes glowed, childish face warping into a demonic grin unlike any _human_ child. Where there was music, there was sure to be people. And were there were people, there would be blood. He skipped happily along the path, humming to himself.

The three hunted together that night. It turned out they made a rather excellent trio, with Alexandru posing at the little brother, using his child's looks to their advantage. They returned to the castle at daybreak, having had their fill. As usual, the town would be none the wiser as to what had happened. A few folk would wake with a strange sense of unease, and muddled memories of richly-dressed strangers hovering over them. A fading bruise on their neck would be the only hint that something was amiss, and that too would fade with the morning light.


End file.
